Beyond Grace
by Never Stop Believing in Love
Summary: Boyd receives an envelope containing a photograph which will change his life forever.    Boyd/Grace
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters - All rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, friendship

Rating: T - just to be on the safe side,

Hello everyone, this is the first time I have done anything like this, so please forgive me as I feel my way around. I would really appreciate any feedback/advice that you have for me - like I said I haven't written anything before so would love to hear from you. Thank you and I really hope you enjoy x

**Beyond Grace**

Chapter 1

"No!" Boyd's voice was hardly auditable as he whispered into the emptiness of his office whilst trying to control the rush of nausea that was swiftly overtaking his body. Unable to sustain the urge any longer he quickly dropped the envelope onto his desk and ran to the bathroom banging his thigh on the desk as he passed. He had been doing this job a long time, had seen many horrifying, sickening things over the years, but not many had filled him with such a sense of horror, of dread, of panic, of fear of ... loss. He barely made it on time, as he lifted the toilet seat he felt the burn in his chest travel into his throat as the contents of his stomach refused to be contained to their rightful place any longer. He felt the beads of sweat gather on his forehead, his legs shaking unable to hold him upright any longer. Suddenly he found himself dropping to his knees as he continued to wretch.

His eyes betrayed him, continuing to flash to his mind the image that he had just witnessed. "Please God, don't let it be true, this can't be happening" he groaned. He felt a tear fall, slowly and quietly. It was soon followed by another until he sat in the toilet stall weeping like a baby, overwhelmed by the despair that was encompassing him. His back was pushed up against the door while his head was buried in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to. All he knew was his life had changed. He wanted to hide in there forever, if he was here then he didn't have to face what waited for him out there, he didn't have to believe the image the photograph had portrayed.

_This can't be real, it must be some sort of sickening joke _he told himself, yet deep down he knew that there was nothing funny about this, in fact he knew nothing would ever be funny again.

Boyd had no idea how long he had spent on the toilet floor, longer than necessary and yet not long enough. Forever wouldn't have been long enough. He exhaled heavily as he found his feet summonsing all the strength he had to pull himself off the floor. Flushing the chain he made his way to the sink and threw cold water over his face hoping that this was some terrible nightmare the coldness of the water would rouse him from. It was a nightmare, that much was true, but Boyd didn't wake, this nightmare was all too real and it had only just began.

As he opened the door which led to the bullpen he stopped and gazed at his office. He didn't want to go back in there, didn't want to face the horror that was before him. Slowly he waked towards Grace's office and put his hand on the handle but all the strength he had would not allow him to open it. He could feel the sting of tears welling in his eyes. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"_.Slowly and tentatively he approached his office as if something so terrifying lay in wait for him - it was.

Boyd could feel his breathing quicken as he entered the room. He tried hard to control it but he had no control over his body. _Maybe he had been mistaken, maybe it wasn't as bad as he feared, maybe it _... he stopped himself as he picked up the photograph and fell back into his chair. _No this was real_. Words could never express how he was feeling as he cupped his head in his hands and once again wept.

Boyd could cry, not many people saw that vulnerable side to him, but she knew. She could look behind his hardened exterior, behind his glassy eyed stare, behind his anger, right into his soul. She knew him completely, more than he knew himself sometimes. Now here he is looking at a photograph of her - lifeless. Her beautiful gentle face had been beaten, her knowing eyes were closed. He longed for her to open her eyes, if only he could see them. Those eyes that had so often bore into his soul. Those eyes that with just one look said so much. Many times her eyes scolded him for over stepping the line and speaking out of turn, usually in anger. Just a glance and he knew. He had lived and died in those eyes. Sometimes if he looked hard enough he swore he could feel them burn into his heart. He had seen joy, friendship, hurt, strength, pain, trust, vulnerability, disappointment and love all pour themselves through her eyes into him. Now they were hidden from him and the rest of the world. _"Open your eyes, please just open your eyes". _He knew that he was talking to an image that no matter how much he willed it, longed for it, prayed for it even, this picture would never change and yet even though he knew it to be utterly absurd he could help himself hoping beyond hope.

She appeared to be stripped, although the photograph stopped before Boyd could tell if she was completely naked. Her complexion was pale emphasising the bruising around her left eye and cheek. Dried blood sat delicately on her swollen lower lip. Boyd's head sank as his mind tried to process the blood which had gathered on her right temple and flowed its path down the side of her head, through her hair forming a sickening pool of scarlet on the ground beside her. Just above her head, almost out of shot lay a disguarded gun. Boyd raised his hands to cover his face in a vain attempt to protect himself but the image had already burned its horror into his memory scorching the inside of his eye lids. With every blink the horror returned.

He couldn't remember when he began to cry again, he only realised he was as the tears became so many they began to obscure the photo he was carefully holding in his hands. Was he crying for her, or for himself, he couldn't tell. He only knew the pain he felt was completely overwhelming.

As he ran his fingers over the picture wiping it dry from tears, he traced the facial outline of his colleague, his friend, his confidant, HIS GRACE.

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, friendship

Rating T

Thank you everyone who has read so far and left reviews. I really appreciate it. Hopefully I am learning as I go and you enjoy this next chapter. Some of you will notice that I have borrowed some dialogue from Double Bind … hope you & the writers don't mind. Again all feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading. x

Beyond Grace

Chapter 2

The familiar reality of his surroundings began to fill him with panic. The team would be arriving soon and Boyd didn't want to be here with they did. He didn't have the strength to stand before them look them in the face, and attempt to explain the unexplainable. They would be seeking answers and he had none, seeking comfort and how could he offer any comfort to them when he himself was completely void of it. Sighing heavily he wiped his eyes with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose as the memory of the aftermath of Mel's death swamped him. He had been so useless. In order to hold himself together he had to block out her death less it would have destroyed him. The team had wanted to talk about it, but he couldn't allow himself to go there, he knew the consequences would be too great, too dark. Instead they thought him to be completely hard hearted. If only they knew the real truth, the guilt he carried. How a day never passed when he didn't blame himself and that her memory didn't haunt him. Such a waste of life. Grace was the only one who dared confront him with it. She had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not behaving well.

"_You're in denial, its making you ill_" Boyd felt his stomach lurch as he recalled the bitter argument that followed, neither of them holding back.

"You never come up with anything concrete, anything real Grace. It's all hocus pocus, you're a clairvoyant, you need a fricking crystal ball" he spat.

"Real…. You want me to be real"

"Oh yes please …. What's holding you back" he dared her.

"You are ill Boyd, you have totally failed to deal with your grief and your guilt and it's making you ill. You are repressed, depressed and in denial. Everybody that comes into contact with you has to deal with that. THAT'S why you are alone Boyd. You are isolated and unloved. How does that feel?" He could tell by the look on Grace's face she regretted going there the moment the words had left her lips.

Boyd grimaced at the memory_. Alone, isolated, unloved_. Her words had pierced deep into his being. "Oh Grace" he sighed. He knew even back then that she had been right, he was in denial. But hearing her spit out those words had hurt him so much that he retaliated in the only manner he knew how by lashing out. In that moment he wanted to hurt her as much as she was hurting him. He knew that it had gone too far but she had wounded him with truth and he defended himself with venomous unmeant words.

Boyd carefully picked up the photograph and returned it into the envelope inserting it into the inside of his suit jacket pocket. He leant down and quickly scribbled '_Spence – at meetings all day, won't be_ _back_'. He knew that if he told him he was in meetings he wouldn't be disturbed. As he placed the note on the desk of his young DI he glanced towards Grace's office. He couldn't imagine not seeing her there hunched over the desk, glasses perched on the end of her nose, with her head stuck in some report or other. It seemed so meaningless.

The cold air was a welcome relief as he walked towards his car. Instinctively he found himself driving in the direction of Grace's house. He could look around, see if he could find anything that might lead them too her. At least that is what he told himself. The truth was he simply just wanted to feel close to her. The car pulled into the drive of her semi and he walked up the gravel path, round the back of the house to the garden immediately heading towards a large clay plant pot to the left of the door, that proudly displayed her clematis. He bent over and lifted it slightly revealing the key that was hidden underneath.

"_Seriously Grace, you really need to catch a grip! Anyone could find this here"_

"_Boyd" her voice elongating his name "This job has made you so untrusting. Why would anyone want to get into my house? What could they possible steal that is of any worth?"_

"_Grace that's not the point ….."_

"_Leave me alone!" Grace threw him a don't mess with me look. "Isn't it just as well I did otherwise we'd be standing outside all night or at least until you put your flaming big size 10's through my door. The only people who know about this are you and me. Now are you coming in or not?"_

"_Impossible woman!" Boyd muttered_

"_What was that?" Grace turn to look at him as she put her key in the door._

"_I said hold on I'm coming." his eyes glinting as he flashed her a smile. She had known exactly what he had said and it prompted her to shake her head with a laugh. _

As Boyd put the key in the lock the memory of her laugh was so clear he could swear he still heard it echoing with the wind.

The door led directly into her kitchen, a scene he had seen many times before. Nothing appeared to be disturbed. A coffee cup sat at the edge of the sink waiting to be washed and there was a newspaper spread open on the table in front of him. Boyd checked the date, Saturday 30th April 2011. Two days ago. Looking around he searched his memory, everything looked to be just as it was, so much so he almost expected her to walk in at any minute with a confused look on her face asking what the hell he thought he was doing.

As he wandered around the rest of the house her familiar scent filled every room. He found it strangely comforting. Many times he had sat across a desk from her inhaling the intoxicating fragrance. He liked the smell, it was her. He had even bought her another bottle for her birthday. Now that same scent was giving him a sense of normality in the chaos raging through his mind.

He climbed the stairs and checked every room for some sort of clue as to what had happened in Grace's final hours but everything was just as she had left it. He purposefully left her bedroom to last. As he turned the handle to enter he felt that he was somehow intruding into her personal sanctuary. The bright bedroom, like the rest of the house, remained untouched. Her bed perfectly made with crisp white linen bordered with a floral design. It was so Grace he thought as he sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't quite sure why he had, except his legs seemed to have released themselves of any strength contained in them. He lifted her pillow and held it close to him breathing in the familiar scent. Closing his eyes he tried hard to still the storm raging within him. He needed to find clarity in the midst of it. Clarity to find the words he needed to break this to the team. Clarity to see a way forward. But more pressing and more importantly, clarity to find who took Grace from them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, friendship

Rating T

Once again thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I really hope you are enjoying (if that's the right turn of phrase) my story. If you would like to I would love you to leave a review. Thank you x

Beyond Grace

Chapter 3

Boyd steeled himself before entering the CCHQ. He had spent the last hour and a half trying to convince the Commissioner why they were the best people to investigate Grace's murder. The Commissioner was not as convinced.

"No way Boyd, absolutely not. It's out of the question."

"Sir with all due respect, no-one knows Grace like we do."

"That's the point, you are too close. There has to be …"

"YES SIR ….." Boyd's tone was abrupt and raised more than what was deemed to be respectful of the other man's rank. He knew he was overstepping the mark "that is EXCATLY the point. We know her inside and out. We know the cases she has worked on over these last ten years, and what her current work load is. We know the things she likes to do in her spare time, who her friends are. We even know what she has for breakfast! Please sir just let us do this one last thing or her." Boyd's eyes moved rapidly as he tried to decipher what was going through the commissioner's mind.

"Peter, I just don't think its poss…."

"Sir, I let Grace down many times during our careers together. Please, I don't ….." he sighed and lowered his head before engaging the man's attention again "I can't let her down now."

The commissioner could see from Boyd's face the determination to catch whoever had committed this terrible act. He knew if anyone would bring them to justice it would be Boyd. Standing up from behind the oversized desk where he had been sitting he walked towards the window overlooking London city. Exhaling loudly he spun around to face Boyd. "Okay Boyd, against my better judgement I am going to give you a chance and allow you to at least begin the initial investigation."

"Thank You Sir." Boyd was physically relieved.

"Don't thank me Peter; just make sure that I don't live to regret this. You do everything by the book on this one understand. No screwing this up, achieving results by underhanded means – everything above board okay?"

"Yes Sir"

"I mean it I have heard the rumours about what goes on at CCHQ, if I get a sniff of anything….."

"Don't worry commissioner, trust me. Thank you sir" Boyd rose from his chair, lifted the photograph of the desk and made for the door.

"Seriously Boyd if I hear of one instance of mistreatment." Boyd stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a hardened stare.

"You won't sir" before adding under his breath as he left "It'll be hard for them to complain about anything when I've finished with them.

"Spence, can you go and get Eve from the lab for me please"

"I thought you were in meetings all day"

"Change of plan, now just do as I ask PLEASE." Boyd's voice was brasher that he had intended. He felt sick. The team had been through so much over this last year. After Sarah's death and his consequent acquittal over any involvement his reinstatement had been a welcome relief to everyone. Things were slowly getting back to some semblance of normality and now they were faced with the unimaginable.

His reluctance to leave his office was tangible, like a physical force bearing down upon his body defying him to get up. He glanced into Graces office

"_What do I do Grace, please help me. You were always the one who was good at this stuff" The_ unanswered prayer was swallowed up in the bleakness.

Spence and Eve had assembled themselves and were sitting at the conference table in the middle of the room. From his office he could hear them chatter about their weekend, everything sounding so light and normal. Boyd knew he was going to crush them but he couldn't put if of any longer, he had to let them know.

"You look terrible Boyd." Only Eve could get away with saying that to him without it sounding like a criticism. Boyd stood at the end of the table gripping it tightly for support. His gaze averted downward as he searched for whatever strength he had left within him.

"Erm …. I'm ….. I …." He was faltering over his words already. "I don't really know what to say … how to say … I'm not very good at this sort of stuff" he began.

"Where's Grace when you need her?" Eve laughed "she'd soon sort you out with what to say." Boyd felt his heart sink at the mention of her name. "That's just it, she's, she's not here" His voice was barely audible and yet inside he was screaming.

"What do you mean, is she taking leave, – she's ok isn't she, I mean she's not sick again or resigned?" Spence sat upright.

"It's erm its worse than that I'm afraid" Boyd's head dropped again unable to look his colleagues in the eye. The pain that was etched on his face filled the two juniors with fear.

"Boyd you're scaring me now – what is it?" They knew whatever was coming next wasn't going to be good. It seemed an eternity before Boyd continued slowly his voice shaking with emotion.

"I received a photograph through the post today. This picture showed a person who had been beaten and had a gunshot wound to their head." He hesitated unable to make the words form in his mouth until finally he managed "…It was Grace."

The gasped intake of air was immediate and the silence that followed deafening. Shock and confusion reigned on the faces of both Spence and Eve as they attempted to process what Boyd had just told them.

_**It was Grace**_

Three words that made time stand still, three words that in a moment had changed everything in them.

"I'm sorry WHAT? Did you just say …..? No, I don't believe you, not her, not Grace." Eve broke the silence wiping away the tears now streaming down her face searching Boyd's for any sign that this was not real, but the harsh truth was plain for all to see. As she caught his eye it was clear that he was completely serious. She could see the tears well up in him, masking the look of despair and anguish that lay behind his eyes.

"Who did it Boyd, what the hell happened?" Spence spoke angrily which led Boyd to believe that somehow the young DI thought he had been some way involved.

"I dunknow Spence" Boyd whispered shaking his head.

"Not good enough, you must know something. What are you holding back Boyd, we deserve to know."

Boyd's pain had succumbed to the anger that was raging inside of him. He lurched forward towards Spence unable to calm the beast that now raged within him.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW SPENCE, don't you think if I did I wouldn't be there now beating the living crap out of him" He screamed in his face.

"Both of you stop it!" Eve shouted holding her hands over her ears. "Grace is dead." The brutal reality of her words stopped the two men in their tracks.

Turning towards Boyd she continued "Can I see the photo?"

"Yes, yes of course." He was surprised at how unexpected he found that question to be even though he knew she had to have sight of it. "I have to warn you though, once you look at this image there is no going back, it will stay with you, probably for the rest of your life." She nodded in acceptance.

"There might be something to give us an idea as to what happened. I'd like to see if I can help in some way." Boyd reached out and touched her arm, squeezing gently he smiled. "I know, thank you."

"Do we have any leads?" now Spence had calmed down, he could see that Boyd was hurting and his tone was more subdued than before.

"No, nothing. I have spoken to the Commisisoner and he has agreed to let us investigate this but we have got to do it by the book. They are going to be all over us, watching our every move. If we don't get a result soon they will take us off the case."

"We better crack on then."

"Yes Eve, we better. Ok Spence, I want you to go through everything Grace has been working on recently. Also have a look at anyone who may have been released from prison say within the last year especially the ones that Grace had particular involvement in. Eve we'll start by trawling this photo for anything that may tell us who took her or where she is. I'll follow you to the lab; you may need to get yourself a drink for this."

Boyd closed the door to his office and breathed deeply. He was surprised at how he had spoken with control and authority. Right now he felt anything but in control. He knew that the team would pull out all the stops to find Grace but there appeared to be absolutely nothing to go on. He could see the grief and confusion on their faces and he knew he had let his guard down enough that they could see the pain that was threatening to destroy him. _"I will spend the rest of my life trying to find_ _you Grace if I have to_" He resolved _"but find you I will."_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, friendship

Rating T

**Hey everyone. I hope you are still reading and enjoying. I actually wrote the final chapter last evening which I am excited about so I am looking forward to tying this altogether. Please leave a review. Thank you x**

Beyond Grace

Chapter 4

Boyd pulled his arms through the white lab coat as he continued to make his way to the lab were Eve sat. "Are you okay?" he asked her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No, not really, I can't take this in Boyd. Why Grace, it all seems so meaningless."

"I dunknow Eve. I've been going out of my mind trying to find answers to make some sort of sense of it but I have nothing." The tone of Boyd's voice told Eve he was in trouble. Never before had she seen him look so vulnerable, so afraid. He was always so cock sure, confident even when he knew he was entirely wrong he would still persist and argue his point. Yet he stood before her so broken and lost.

"What about you" she gently asked him "How are you doing?"

Boyd looked up at her for a moment before finding the words to reply, wondering how much to give away of himself. He no longer cared about his stature or position. "It hurts Eve here"" he said placing his hand over his heart. "It always hurts here when I loose someone. It hurt with Mel, with Stella, with Sarah. I didn't think I would find a way back when I lost Luke, it was Grace who helped me through you know and now …" his voice trailed off as he lowered his gaze trying to control the rush of emotion surging through his body. "Now it's as if all that loss, all that hurt has returned to haunt me."

'_You're ill Boyd ….. repressed, depressed and in denial.' _ He was unable to deny it now.

Eve stood silently for a moment unsure of what to do. Boyd wasn't a man who easily opened up like that and she knew it was a big thing for him to have done so. He was not one for touchy feely stuff but in that moment Eve wanted to reach out to him in all his vulnerability. Instinctively she stood up and wrapped her arms around him pulling him close in a hug. He tensed up and resisted it at first but with a deep sigh he relented and held her tighter knowing that in that moment she needed to be held as much as he did. As they stood drawing on one another's strength Eve felt the wetness on the back of her neck as a tear escaped Boyd's control.

"Are you sure you are ready to see this photo?" Boyd released himself from her grip before he was completely helpless.

"To be honest, no, but then I don't think I will ever be ready but I need too. If we are going to find her we have got to start somewhere." As much as Boyd knew he needed to let Eve and Spence have sight of photo part of him wanted to protect them from it and spare them from the same fate he had been assigned to the first moment he had laid eyes on it. Reaching into his pocket he retrieved the envelope and quietly set it on the table in front of Eve. She stood holding it in her gloved hands turning it back and forward before finally removing its contents. In one fluid movement she dropped the photo on the table and covered her mouth with her hand shrieking as she did. Her eyes instinctively closed but it was too late, the damage was done.

"Eve …. Eve" Boyd placed a hand on her back his voice bringing her back into the room. "Eve are you okay"

"Erm yea, yea I'm fine ….. even though I thought I was prepared for it it was just a shock you know." Eve felt sick

"Yea I know" Boyd's voice full of understanding. Eve picked up the photograph again and this time tried to look at it with the mind of a scientist and not of a friend.

"So is there anything that stands out here Eve, anything that we can go on? Boyd knew the answer to that question already but he was helpless and hoped that she would spot something straight away that he had missed.

"The first thing I'll do is run the envelope and photograph for prints, we may even get some saliva DNA from the envelope. "

"My prints will be on there too, I'm sorry Eve, I didn't know what I was holding when I opened the it. But you hold my prints anyway so you can eliminate them."

"Yes of course" she continued. "I will also scan and enlarge it, look see here….." she said pointing at the gun at the top "….the serial number of this particular make usually runs along the barrel. I can't tell from this photo but we might be able to get something from a larger image."

"Great anything you can tell us Eve, whatever it takes yea."

"Yes of course."

He gently smiled as he turned to leave.

"We will bring her back home Boyd."

"I know, I just wish she was here now." With that the glass doors slid closed behind him and Eve was alone with her thoughts and memories.

_Grace I will do everything I can here, come on help me out. _

Boyd could see that Spence carrying an armful of files from Graces' office to his own desk. He dropped them on the top and with a heavy sigh as he sat.

"Is that it all" Boyd enquired as he approached where the DI was working.

"Well all the files that were on top of her desk anyway, I assume these were the most recent she was working through." Spence answered barely lifting his head.

"Okay, good." pausing briefly before adding, "whatever you can find Spence, anything at all, no matter how insignificant." Spence could tell that Boyd was grasping at straws as he spoke.

"Of course" he nodded "No stone unturned eh."

Boyd caught his eye and smiled softly nodding his head "Yea no stone." before turning away towards his own office.

"Boyd" Spence's voice made him stop and turn once again to face him.

"Yea?"

"Is there anything at all you are holding back from us, someone you might suspect?" Boyd could tell from the tone of his voice that this was less of an accusation than before and more of a genuine searching for some sort of answer to help with the numerous questions that were currently racing through the DIs mind. He approached Spence's desk and held eye contact with him.

"I swear to you Spence, as God is my judge, you know what I know. I am as much in the dark about this as you are." Boyd's statement and the look in his eyes were enough for Spence to believe him. He had known Boyd for many years. They had worked closely together and although there were many things on which they didn't see eye to eye on, there were more things about him that Spence admired. He knew him to be a just man, and knew that even though he often didn't show it, he cared deeply for his team, especially Grace. They spent more time in each other's office than they did in their own. It was a familiar sight to see them huddled together, deep in conversation, or arguing loudly. Man they knew how to argue. It would unnerve the younger members of the team who happened to be in earshot when a row erupted, usually without warning and out of nothing. Spence inwardly smiled at the memory of Stella's first experience of this. She had been so childlike in her disbelief of what was unfolding before her.

_"Spence shouldn't you do something?" She had asked, wide eyed and in horror as she listened to the raised voices and swearing that was permeating the bullpen. _

_"No, you learn not to get involved. They'll be fine." Spence gazed in the direction of Boyd's office were this particular fight was ensuing. _

_"But, he is so angry, he's going to lose control." Stella continued with concern. _

_"It sounds as if Grace is holding her own." Spence replied, "Don't worry Stella, they will be all hearts and flowers tomorrow."_

_"I don't understand how they could after this." her tone genuinely confused._

_"Believe me, this is nothing, there has be much … much … worse." Spence said with a knowing smile. "Give it a couple of minutes and he'll throw her out, then the door will slam and both will sit sulking in their own office until one or other gives in and apologises or they think of something else that proves them right and continue the screaming match. Happens all the time"_

_"And they say the French are bad, you people are crazy." Stella said shaking her head before they both burst into laughter as on cue the door slammed loudly in the background and the sound of Grace swearing reverberated around the office. _

_"Told you." Spence smiled._

So many times Spence had wished they would just sort themselves out, stop all the pointless arguing, yet in that moment he would give anything just to hear another door slam and Grace swearing under her breath as she stormed back to her own office. For all their fighting he knew their friendship ran deep. No-one else could have ever been able to behave that way with Boyd, or at least lived to tell the tale after they did. Boyd respected her more than he did anyone else and valued her opinion more than he would ever openly admit.

As Boyd stood before him Spence could see clearly the look of loss in his eyes and knew that his boss was trying desperately hard to hold it together but was perilously close to failing.

"Okay Boyd, I'm sorry, I had to ask yea."

"That's okay Spence" Boyd placed his hand on his shoulder and gave his junior a reassuring pat. "I understand."

Boyd turned expressing air as he continued his way to back to the safe confines of his office. It was true the team had been through some hard times over the years but Boyd was fully aware that this was going to be the most difficult challenge yet.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst.

Rating T – angst.

**Hey everyone. I seem to be doing this all back to front having written ending and last few chapters of this story I am finally getting back to the current thread. Can I just say that this chapter may be a bit disturbing and I am sorry if factually it is not correct – I tried to keep it as open and accurate as possible, but I am not an expert and would never claim to be. Please take it as what it is - a work of fiction - I intend no disrespect or upset to anyone. Thank you again to all who have continued reading and review this. Your comments are very much appreciated. **

Beyond Grace

Chapter Five

The coldness of the water pouring from the shower hitting his body drew a sharp intake of breath from Boyd. He felt awful, the pain making his head feel as if it were about to explode. He rubbed his hands across his face, trying to ease the ache. He had known that it was a bad idea to drink as much whiskey as he had the previous night, but he was sure that sleep would escape him and he wanted just somehow numb the pain.

The drive into the office seemed much longer than usual, Boyd impatient to get there. He had left late the previous evening and now the morning rush hour traffic was playing hell with his desire to get in and do something constructive. "MOVE!" he screamed at the driver in front of him, before aggressively undertaking him giving him a flash of his middle finger on the way. All the pain he had felt the day before had been replaced by anger, sheer dark, destructive rage that he could feel pressing down on him like some sort of oppressive weight.

"SPENCE" he was already calling for his DI before he got into the main office. "SPENCE." 

"Yes Sir" Spence walked to meet his boss as he entered the door.

"What have you got for me?" Boyd continued. Spence could smell the stale whiskey on his breath but decided not to mention it. Firstly because he could fully understand why Boyd had hit the bottle, hell he had a drink himself last night, but the main reason he didn't confront him was that he could tell already that the mood the man was in he would take his head off without even drawing breath.

"Nothing concrete yet. I've still a few more files to go through." Spence knew that was not the reply Boyd wanted to hear.

"Aww come on Spence, get a move on. Go on ….." Boyd motioned with his head in the direction of Spence's desk. "….. get back to it. You sit there until you have something useful to tell me, understand?"

"Boyd I ….."

"UNDERSTAND?" Boyd left him in no uncertain terms as to what he expected his reply to be.

"Yes… Sir."

"And get me some coffee." Boyd yelled.

Spence turned, swearing inwardly all the while. What did he think he had been doing all day and late into the night? He didn't have the monopoly in hurting over Grace and wanting to find her.

Boyd had continued to his office, slamming the door firmly closed behind. He knew Spence was right; they didn't have anything concrete to go on. Grace had been murdered and they had nothing. That knowledge of helplessness only fed his anger and frustration. He switched on his computer, hanging his jacket over the back of his chair waiting for it to power up. Running his hands threw his hair he expelled air loudly and sat heavily into his leather executive chair before opening his emails and scanning them before hitting the delete key on almost everyone one. _Delete, delete, delete. People have way too much time on their hands to email this crap daily._ As he continued down the list he suddenly sat forward in his chair, eyes widening as he read the subject line ….. _'You'll want to watch this, a message from a lost friend you were too late to save._' Boyd felt his heart race as he opened the message. There was no further text only a Meg4 file. He hovered his mouse over the top of it for a few long minutes, his mind and heart fearing its contents. Finally he clicked down to play it.

He felt his stomach lurch and his heart stop as before him sat Grace, badly beaten, and looking scared. Her form appeared frail, she looked tired and frightened. He closed his eyes, everything within him wanting to reach out to her. He should have been able to protect her.

"_Peter, I know that you will be blaming yourself for this, guilt is a strong emotion obviously" (muffled) She turned her gaze away from the camera as if she was speaking to whoever was behind it and softly said "Sorry, okay, yes I'm sorry I'll read it." _She continued to camera _"I have been told that this will be a final message to you, and that when you receive it you will already know that I am dead." _She inhaled heavily closing her eyes for the briefest secondto compose herself._ "I warn you that this is just the start, I am the first but I won't be the last. The game is on; you have to find my capturer before they find you. Cat and mouse Boyd ….. DON'T PLA…."_ With that a hand appeared and hit her firmly across the cheek knocking her head backward.

The screen went black.

Boyd swore loudly rising quickly to his feet up wanting to kill someone, or something. "SPENCE, SPENCE" he continued shouting violently swinging open the door to his office. Spence hurried towards his boss.

"What's happened? …Boyd? …..Boyd what is it?"

"Come here, look at this." Spence could see that he was shaken up and swiftly moved behind his desk to were Boyd had motioned and pressed play on the file.

The screen went black.

Spence could feel the anger rage within him. No man should ever lift his hand to a women, but this was Grace, their Grace. Grace who he respected and loved as a mother. "If I had 5 minutes alone in a room I swear I'd…"

"I'm first, and believe me there'd be nothing left of him." "AWW DAMN IT SPENCE!" Boyd punched his desk in frustration "Who's doing this?"

"I was just coming to see you – I might have found something."

"Might have or you actually have?" Boyd looked up questioningly, his tone short and irritated.

"Well, yea, I have found something." Spence continued "… it's definitely a firm starting point."

"Okay, let's hear it then. Stop standing around, go and get Eve – team meeting now."

As Spence left the office Boyd replayed the video. He saw the image of her, not the one that was displayed on screen but the image that was now living in his memory and refused to give him rest. Her helpless body lying lifeless on the ground. Boyd reached out and touched her face on the screen before rising from his seat to join the others at the board.

"Right lets nail this scum – tell me you've got him Spence." Boyd was doing little to hide his hatred.

"Okay so I've been looking over Grace's files and this guy is screaming out to me. His name is Stephen Harbinson; he was jailed in June 2000 for abducting and attacked three women. Spence moved forward and stuck a photograph on the board. He began to write Harbinson's name underneath as he continued. "His defence pleaded diminished responsibility, that he was mentally unstable, and didn't have any control over his actions. The prosecution however called in ….."

"Grace." Boyd interjected almost inaudibly physically sinking back in his chair.

Spence nodded. "Yea Grace and she proved without doubt that Harbinson knew exactly what he was doing and rather than going to the cushy wee secure hospital he was sent down for eleven years"

Boyd swallowed hard. "So this Harbinson, …. Where is he now?" He tried to keep his tone even while fighting against the nauseous feeling that was overwhelming him. His mind beginning to build a sickening picture of Grace's last moments. Before now he hadn't allowed himself to probe the darkness fully as to what her last moments may have been like, and now he was having to fight everything within to stop him imagining the most horrible thoughts.

"That's just it; he was released four months ago." Spence answered looking satisfied that he had given his boss enough to stop him from kicking off.

"Would Harbinson have changed his MO and turn into a killer though?" Eve enquired. "I mean he abducted these women and physically attacked them, but he let them go, he didn't kill them."

The same thought had crossed Spence's mind. "Yeah but by all accounts he hated Grace, it's recorded in the file that there was an altercation in court when he was sent down, and he was adamant it was Grace's testimony that got him banged up, so I guess if you harbour that hatred for eleven years then it might be enough to send you over the edge." Spence reasoned.

"Okay … "Boyd biting the nail on his thumb nodded his head and stared into nothingness. "Okay …. Does anyone know how we might get hold of Mr Harbinson?" His name was sticking in Boyd's throat.

"I've contacted his parole officer and he has given us an address for him, it's ….erm… 43 Westbury Heights."

Boyd got up and moved to the board staring at the photograph placed there. "Right I think we need to pay a visit – let's go Spence." Boyd grabbed his jacket calling back. "Eve I want you to look at that video that I've been sent, find out the IP address, there has to be something there that will link Harbinson to this."

"Yes boss."

"SPENCE COME ON GET A MOVE ON"

As they left Eve knew that if they found Stephen Harbinson, he would be wishing that he'd stayed in prison.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst.

Rating T

**Hey everyone. Huge thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate the time that you have taken. I hope that it is still holding your interest and you are still continuing to enjoy. xx**

Beyond Grace

Chapter Six

The drive to Harbinson's house was undertaken in relative silence, neither man feeling like they wanted to break it, both lost in their own thoughts. Boyd's mind was drifting to the last time he had seen Grace, constantly replaying the conversation they had. She had appeared in his office leaning against the door post, smiling. He liked it when she smiled, in the midst of the darkness they faced daily doing this job, it somehow made the world a little brighter and at peace.

_"Hi" Grace broke the silence_

_"Hi" He lifted his gaze from the report he was attempting to complete and smiled in her direction._

_"Do you fancy grabbing a drink?" Graced asked him casually. Boyd sighing loudly sat back in his chair running his fingers through his hair._

_"Aww Grace, I'd love to, but I've another few hours on this before it's finished and if I don't do it now I never will. Paperwork eh?"_

_"Boyd its Friday night, everyone else has already left to enjoy their weekend."_

_"It's well for some, I must speak to them about that" he retorted jestfully._

_"You work too hard Boyd, you need some time to relax, take a breath you know?" Grace's tone was tinged with concern. "You are going to make yourself ill." Everyone knew the hours that Boyd put in the office, especially when there was a case on. He expected the whole team to give 100%, and often called them in during unsociable hours, but no-one worked longer or harder than he did._

_"Yea, yea I know ... thank you for your concern." He tilted his head to the side and smiled "It's endearing."_

_Grace felt a little disarmed at the sudden rush of emotion she felt as he smiled in her direction. "I'm not trying to be endearing - just trying to go for a drink. Now are you coming?" Grace didn't want to admit she liked being endeared to him._

_"Erm ... No, sorry I can't. The thought of coming in to do this on Monday is too bleak. I'd rather get it outta the way tonight and start fresh on Monday."_

_"Okay then... It's your funeral. I'm off, there is a huge glass of red waiting with my name written all over it."_

_"Just one ... you're slipping." He laughed._

_"I didn't say only one ... it's the weekend and it's allowed!" Grace smiled turning to leave. "Don't stay here too late eh?"_

_"I won't ... I promise." He continued, knowing full well he was going to be there most of the night. "Have a great weekend Grace."_

_"I will ... You too Boyd..." There was that smile again "...see you Monday."_

_"Yep you will" and with that she was gone.  
><em>  
>If only he had gone with her that night. He couldn't stop his imagination running riot. Did she go to the bar on her own? Did she meet her killer there? Did she go home with him? Boyd closed his eyes. Surely Grace was more discerning - she'd been doing this job for long enough and was damn good at it. But maybe the alcohol had dulled her senses, maybe she just wanted company, she had asked for his company and he had refused. He was supposed to be her friend and he had refused. He tried to put those thoughts back into the recesses of his mind, telling himself that it was Harbinson, that he had been watching her, just waiting for his opportunity. He handed it to him by letting Grace go out alone. Why the hell didn't he just forget about work for one night and go with her? At the very least she would not have spent her last night alone. He swallowed hard trying to suppress the dark guilt that was consuming him. It was his fault Grace was dead.<p>

Spence pulled the car up on the corner of Westbury Heights and both he and Boyd got out still without saying a word. Spence caught the steely glare in Boyd's eye as he slammed the door shut and began walking in the direction of number 43. They stopped outside a neglected town house with greying net curtains in the windows. Opening the gate Boyd couldn't help notice the beer cans and carryout packaging strewn in the garden.

"Classy place." Spence remarked looking at Boyd. Boyd only replied with a glance, using all the energy within him to contain the rising anger that was burning its way through his veins. He motioned to Spence with a nod of his head in the direction of the door. Spence knew what Boyd wanted him to do.

"Are you sure, you know the Commissioner won't be happy we didn't get a warrant."

"Sod the Commissioner get it down." Spence removed his gun from its holster, stepped back and kicked the door clean open. Boyd pushed past him into the hallway where he was met by Harbinson running from the front room to determine the cause of the noise.

"Who the hell are you and what do ya…"

"Stephen Harbinson?" Boyd interrupted.

"Who wants to know?" The dishevelled man replied. Boyd took a minute to look at him. He knew Harbinson was 47 years of age but he looked much older. The years of abuse he had put his body through evident. Suddenly Boyd lunged at him pining him to the wall with his forearm against his throat constricting his airways.

"I WANT TO KNOW." He shouted spraying his face in spit. "ARE YOU STEPHEN HARBINSON?"

"Yes, Yes I'm Stephen Harbinson." Harbinson was panicking franticly trying to loosen the grip Boyd had of him.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Where is who, I don't know what you are talking about, I've done nothing wrong."

Boyd pushed his weight harder on Harbinson's throat. "DON'T MESS ME ABOUT HARBINSON WHERE IS SHE?"

"I swear I don't know, I don't know anything." Boyd turned to Spence who had his gun trained on Harbinson and nodded in the direction of the rest of the house.

"Check it out Spence."

Spence moved through the house checking each room in turn for any sign that Grace had been there. When he returned he shook his head at Boyd. "All clear sir."

Boyd looked at Harbinson again and moved his face closer to his so they were just inches apart. "Listen to me and listen to me good, I'm gonna give you one last chance to tell me where she is, before I take you down to the station and beat you until an inch of your poor pathetic excuse of a life. Understand?" Harbinson didn't move. " I SAID UNDERSTAND? NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"I swear …."

Boyd felt the full impact on his fist as he made contact with Harbinson's, who immediately doubled clutching his stomach. Bent over he suddenly felt the burn as Boyd's boot met with its target.

"DAMN IT… Spence get him in the car, we'll finish this back at the station. "

Spence grabbed Harbinson and roughly pulled his hands behind his back before placing the handcuffs on him.

"Move." He pushed Harbinson towards the door and into the back of the car.

"Spence get him out of my sight and into interview room one" Boyd continued walking to his office and sat behind his desk. Placing his head in his hands he inhaled deeply and tried to clear the mist that had descended. Everything seemed so cloudy and he needed to think clearly in order to deal with Harbinson, but every thought he had was shrouded in the image of Grace, every question masked with their last conversation, every rational argument ousted by the wave of hatred rising within him.

Boyd was aware of the knock at the door and heard it open but didn't lift his head.

"Are you alright?" Eve was standing in the doorway.

"Yea, yeah I'm fine ….. what have you got for me?" Boyd looked up at her.

"This was delivered for you, by courier." She handed Boyd a padded envelope that he reached out and took from her.

"Do we know who it's from?" He asked as he pulled open the seal.

"UnUn." She shook her head.

Boyd turned the envelope upside down and shook its contents onto his desk immediately looking up to Eve as the bullet dropped from the packaging and came to rest on his desk. Eve's eyes widened as she moved closer to get a better view.

"Is there a note or anything with it?"

Boyd looking into the envelope shook his head. Eve leaned over his desk, inspecting the casing carefully. "This bullet has been fired, and look there, I can't be certain but I'm sure that is dried blood, which would be highly unusual unless….."

"Unless the bullet was in-situ then removed from a wound without it being wiped. " Boyd continued.

Boyd was staring at the bullet in front of him, lost deep in his own thoughts.

"Yea … Boyd?... Boyd are you alright?"

Boyd sat in silence for a few moments, his gaze unmoving, then swallowed hard. "This is the bullet that killed her isn't it." He finally voiced what his mind was taunting him with.

"We don't know that, we don't even know that it is connected. "

"Aww of course it's connected. A photograph is posted to me, then an email and now a frigging bullet, and you're telling me they're not connected." Boyd's impatience was evident.

"No, I'm not saying that at all, we just can't say for sure, not until we get some conclusive results from the tests."

"Speaking of which, did you get any information on the email?"

"Well actually … I have traced the IP address to Surf Coffee an internet café on Bolton Road."

"Oh great, so there's no way of tracing who sent it then?" Boyd ran his hands through his hair.

"No wait ….. " Eve place her palm up to stop him for going off on one "…I contacted the café and spoke to the manager there. Apparently they had been having some trouble with some local kids…pick pocketing, bag stealing, that kinda thing. … anyway they installed some CCTV cameras and he is sending me copies of the tapes. So we will be able match the time you received the email to roughly the time it was sent and voilà."

"Thank God for the local delinquents eh?"

"Yea who knew? …What about Harbinson? You get him?"

"Yea he's in interview room one"

"Still alive?" Eve sounded surprised.

"For the moment, I need him alive to tell me where Grace is, after that ….."

"Boyd remember the Commissioner is going to be all over this, don't do anything stupid that could lose you your job.

"Right now Eve I really couldn't care less about either the Commissioner or my job, there's only one thing that interests me and that's finding Grace." Eve could see Boyd's jaw tense and a steely look flash through his eyes and knew he meant every word.

"Seriously Boyd, don't throw everything away on Harbinson, you need to look beyond the fact that this is Grace and consider your own future. She wouldn't want you to get yourself banged up over this."

"But she would want me to get justice, she deserves that."

"Yes she does, but at any price?" Eve knew that she wasn't getting through to him; the only person that would have been able to talk Boyd round from this was Grace. She was brilliant at calming him and helping him to see things straight.

"Yea …at any price, if that means my job then so be it." Boyd had made a promise that he would find her and he fully intended on keeping it. "Now I have an interview to conduct and you have a bullet to test."

Eve wanted to continue trying to talk Boyd down, but knew it was pointless. His mind was made up, his judgement clouded; nothing she would say at this point would make him change his mind and would only lead to making him angrier. Instead she gave him a small smile as she turned to leave.

Boyd gently rubbed his temples with his fingers as he tried to focus his mind. Gathering all his strength he inhaled deeply and got up to make his way to interview room one.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, violence,

Rating T – violence

**Hey everyone. Sorry it has taken me a bit to update this, life has been a little bit busy lately. Thank you all for your continued reading and feedback. I really do appreciate your time. X**

Beyond Grace

Chapter Seven

Boyd and Spence stared in silence through the two way glass at the man sitting before them in interview room. Both trying to comprehend how this insignificant looking man could have been responsible for taking the life of someone that they loved. Not much surprised Spence anymore, he had seen the extent of one human's cruelty to another many times, but never did he believe for one second that anyone would want to murder Grace. As he stared through the glass, he was imagining ways that he could make Harbinson suffer the hatred that he felt towards someone he didn't know almost uncontainable.

Boyd stood trying to bring his thoughts into alignment, his mind racing from images of Grace, to questions he needed to ask, to what he really wanted to do to Harbinson. He swallowed hard as he watched the mousey haired man sit silently in the chair, only occasionally lifting his head and looking around the interview room. He intently stared at Harbinson's face, was that the last face that Grace had looked upon? Were his filthy hands the last touch that she felt? Boyd felt a pain in his stomach as he tried to suppress the image of Harbinson's fingers touching Grace, the wave of nausea almost overtaking him. After what seemed like an eternity he strengthened himself and made for the door which led to where Harbinson was sitting.

He turned to his DI "Stay here Spence huh."

"Yes Sir." Almost at once Spence felt guilty as the feeling of relief swept over him. He didn't want to sit across the table from Harbinson; he didn't want to even be in the same room as him. He wasn't sure he would be able to control himself.

Boyd inserted his ear piece into his right ear, pulled open the door and entered. He walked silently toward the table in the middle of the room, slid the chair from underneath and sat down placing a brown folder on the top. He sat in silence trying to command control over his body, yet never releasing his gaze from Harbinson's face.

"What am I doing here, I've done nothing wrong." Harbinson broke the silence with distain.

"Shut up, I ask the questions in here. Okay?"

"Look you can't hold me here. I just …"

"I'm sorry didn't you hear me ….. SHUT THE HELL UP." Harbinson sat back in his seat, folded his arms and expelled air loudly.

"Am I boring you?"

"What?"

"I said am I boring you?"

"Yea …. Just tell me what ….."

"Okay let me stop you right there. Firstly I think that you are confusing me with someone who actually cares what you think. Secondly why don't you start telling me where she is?"

"Where who is? Aww this is crazy." Harbinson tutted loudly.

"Harbinson I swear do not screw me around, I am not in the mood to be screwed around today so why don't you just save us both time and tell me where she is." Boyd was fighting hard against the rage that was overtaking him.

"Look I don't know who you are talking about, you can't hold me in here, I've done nothing."

Boyd's tone began to rise "Let me make this crystal clear to you yea. No-one knows that you are here, so that means I can do whatever I want. I can rip both your arms off right here and now and beat you to death with them if I wanted and no-one would ever know, and I swear if you don't start answering my questions I will do exactly that." His eyes widened as he held Harbinson's gaze before continuing. "Now you will start telling me what I want to know and you will start right now, ARE WE CLEAR?

Harbinson lifted his head and stared at Boyd. He noticed a wreckless emotion flash in the eyes of the man who sat across the table from him. Whatever information he wanted to know had put him on the edge and Harbinson was in no doubt that he was crazy enough to be capable of carrying out his threat.

"Yea … Yea." Harbinson replied.

"Good." Boyd leaned forward and clasped his hands together. "Now what don't you start with telling me where Grace Foley is?"

"Never heard of her."

"Aww come on, seriously I'm gonna lose it, we both know that is not true – so stop wasting time and tell me where she is."

"I swear to you I …."

The noise of Boyd's hand slamming onto the desk reverberated around the interview room. "Listen you little prick, I don't know what kind of game you are playing but it stops now. I know you know Grace Foley and I also know you had a personal grudge against her so why don't you just take a look at this and maybe it will jog your memory a little."

Boyd opened the brown folder in front of him and placed the photograph of Grace in front of Harbinson. His eyes never leaving his face, intently gauging his reaction but in doing so ensuring that he didn't have to look again at the photograph which lay in front of him.

Harbinson picked up the photo and blew out air. "Why are you showing me this?"

"YOU KNOW WHY, NOW WHAT ….."

A sudden look of recognition flashed over the face of Harbinson "Hold on … yea, yea I do know her." Nodding his head he continued. "That's the slag who got me banged up. They did her good, just what she deserved, makes me wish I hadda done it myself."

The smile that had appeared at the corners of Harbinson's lips had little time to light there as Boyd leant over and grabbed his head violently smashing it off the table, the impact causing Harbinson's nose to immediately spill blood. His dark eyes narrowed as he slid the chair from underneath him and grabbed Harbinson by the hair trailing him into the corner of the room. The last few days of pain, hurt and frustration found release in a cloud of fury as he allowed the darkness to completely engulf him raining unrelenting punches to Harbinson's face. His knuckles, aching under the force of the impact, were painted with Harbinson's crimson blood as the delicate skin under his eye split. Harbinson's legs gave way under the barrage of pain, plummeting him to the floor.

"GET UP …. I SAID GET UP!"

Grabbing Harbinson's t-shirt he trailed the man back unto his feet pinning him against the wall with one arm while the other continued to pound into his abdomen. Every destructive motion fuelled by the haunted image of Grace.

Spence had heard what Harbinson said from his position in the observation room and as he watched Boyd smash his face into the desk he made no attempt to enter to stop him. Harbinson deserved everything Boyd dished out and more. No-one speaks about Grace that way. He didn't hear the door open behind him, nor at first the voice calling to him.

"Spence… Spence … SPENCE!" Eve was yelling "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON … YOU''VE GOT TO STOP HIM."

"Eve you didn't hear what he said about Grace."

"I don't care Spence …. He's gonna kill him!"

"What?" The realisation of how far Boyd had gone hitting him in wave of panic.

Spence swore loudly running into the interview room. "BOYD, BOYD, that's enough." He shouted running towards his boss, grabbing Boyd's arms in an attempt to hold him off.

Boyd turned to face his DI, fist raised in the air, his eyes glinting, portraying the fury that was coursing through his body. "BACK OFF SPENCE, I'M WARNING YOU, BACK OFF." Spence knew that Boyd would have no qualms hitting him in order to return to the main reason for his loss of control.

Placing himself between the two men holding out his hand towards his boss Spence continued "Boyd …. Listen to me Boyd ….. he's not worth it, yea, Grace wouldn't want this, she wouldn't want you to …"

Boyd's body shook at the mention of her name. Observing Harbinson's beaten state he knew she would be horrified at what he had done, at what he undoubtedly would have done if Spence hadn't have stepped in. Breathing heavily he swallowed hard as the wave of realisation washed over him. _ I wanted to kill him; I was going to kill him. _He rubbed his fingers over his eyes to displace the tears that were threatening to spill down his face and slowly nodded in acceptance of his DI's words.

"Get him cleaned up eh Spence." His voice barely a whisper.

"Sure thing boss, leave it with me."

Boyd stood silently for a moment processing the aftermath before turning to leave. As he entered the observation room Eve reached out to him grabbing his arm as he passed.

"Boyd …?" He turned to look at her, his eyes awash with emotion and self-degradation. He couldn't talk to her, he couldn't talk to anyone. Releasing himself from her grip without a word he continued toward the confines of his office

The door to the lab opened and Eve lifted her gaze to watch Spencer enter.

"Did you get Harbinson sorted?"

"Yea I patched him up, he'll live … unfortunately."

"Fortunately for Boyd though." Her eyebrows raised in relief. "He's gonna be feeling pretty sore for a while, Boyd really laid into him."

"Good." Spence sat down at the table next to Eve. "Aww Eve, this is such a mess, Boyd's too involved to think straight, we all are. I guess that's why should never of been investigating this in the first place, the Commissioner was right."

"So what are you saying, that we should call him, take ourselves of the case?"

"No, No not at all. We owe it to Grace to be the ones to find her yea? I want to find her. We just have to somehow take a step back, try to focus on the case and the evidence and not on …." He inhaled deeply.

"Grace…" Eve completed his sentence.

"Yea …. not on Grace."

"Actually I have found something out." Eve quietly spoke. "I was going to tell you both before, when I came into the interview room, before Boyd ….." Her voice trailed off before continuing. "Anyway, you know how he was sent the bullet through the post, which I thought looked as though there was dried blood on it, well there was. I ran it for DNA and got a match ….. with Grace."

Spence covered his face with his hands "We're gonna have to tell him."

"I know, I was just giving him some time to cool down. He's already convinced that this was the bullet that killed her."

"Looks like he could be right."

Spence gathered his thoughts, "Okay, so are you going to tell him, or am I?"

"I'll do it." Eve replied.

The knock at his door broke into Boyd's thoughts. He had been sitting in his office for almost two hours, lost in his own thoughts and grief. He knew he had lost control, that he would have continued beating Harbinson until …. it was unthinkable. The fact that he was capable of desiring to kill someone with his bare hands was unthinkable. _Am I any better than those I put away?_

"Come in." his tone tinged with remorse.

"Hey Boyd, how are you doing?" Eve's voice was warm and sympathetic.

Boyd lifted his head and looked up at her "How's Harbinson?" Purposefully ignoring her enquiry into his wellbeing.

"He's going to be fine, a little bit tender for a while, but he'll live."

"And you and Spence, how are you guys doing?"

"We're holding up, worried about you though." Boyd allowed himself to smile at her

"I'm … I'm sorry you had to witness that …."

Eve shook her head to silence him. "It's hard on all of us."

"Yea, even still."

"Boyd, I need to talk to you about the bullet. I've ran some tests. " Eve steadied herself as she continued her voice lowered. "The DNA is a match to Grace."

"I see." He knew there was so much more he should be saying but his throat wouldn't allow any further words to pass the lump that was threatening to choke him.

"I am waiting for the results of the ballistics test; we are running it through the database right now. It could take a few hours to complete depending on how quickly we can get a match, if of course, there is a match."

Boyd shook his head in acknowledgement. "Okay, thanks Eve. Let me know as soon as something turns up would you, please?"

"Of course."

"Thank you"

As Eve turned to close the door on her way out she could hear his resolve break and him begin to quietly sob.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, violence,

Rating T –

**Hey everyone. Once again many apologies that it has taken me a while to update this. The title of Grace's book is fictional however the quote taken from it is actually by an author called Charles Foster. I hope he won't mind lending it to the outstanding Dr Grace Foley. I really appreciate each one of you who have taken the time to read and review. Thank you. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Xx**

**Beyond Grace**

**Chapter 8**

The shrill of the telephone startled Boyd. When Eve had left his office he had allowed himself to break. He was tired. Tired of trying to hold it all together, tired of fighting, tired of being strong, but most of all he was tired of losing all the people that ever mattered to him. _What's the_ _point?_ he thought as he lifted his gaze and surveyed his office. He had been lost in thought for most of the afternoon. _Does any of this really matter?_

Grace had been with him since the beginning. He had been given the choice of profilers when setting up the CCU and he had shortlisted it to Grace and a young man going by the name of Trevor Thompson. From their first meeting he knew that it was always going to be Grace he would offer the job to. Her bright blue eyes danced as she spoke of the love she had for psychology and learning about what makes the inner man tick. Although he personally thought it was all a load of crap, her enthusiasm was infectious and he was instantly drawn to her. He smiled as he remembered how he took her for a drink after her appointment.

"_Is this where you take all your new employees DSI Boyd?" she enquired._

"_Just Boyd is fine, and no, I only buy drinks for the attractive employees. I have a reputation to uphold and Spence just wouldn't look good sitting on that bar stool beside me." He stared intently at her and noticed how the lighting in the bar made her blue eyes appear even brighter. She was very understatedly pretty. Not his usual type, but there was something about her that interested him. Her face expressive as she spoke ensured that he held her gaze. He instantly felt protective towards her, and knew then that he wanted her on the team, even more than any of the others he had recently instated._

_The glint in his dark eyes told her that he was being playful. She could feel the blood rush uncontrollably to her cheeks as she diverted her gaze from him. He was a very handsome man. Strong, confident, and incredibly sexy, although she promised herself that she would never admit that openly. She knew that he was only being kind, that his words carried no depth of meaning._

"_I'm sorry; I didn't mean to embarrass you." He laughed immediately lightening the mood._

"_You didn't, not at all….." She smiled"…. It's just it's been a long time since I've been described as attractive, and I have a feeling you're mocking me." She looked at him in a way that let him know she wasn't angry._

"_I wasn't, I swear …. I mean it." He held his hands up in defence, laughing as he did so. "I told you I have a reputation to uphold."_

"_Yeah I've heard all about that reputation."_

"_Oh really ….. care to enlighten me Dr Foley?"_

"_Just that you are a bad tempered arrogant asshole." She watched as he threw his head back and laughed hard._

"_Yeah that sounds about right, and yet you still accepted the job. Why would you want to work with a bad tempered arrogant asshole then?"_

"_Because I also heard that you were the best and I want to work with the best." When she smiled her eyes danced._

"_And I only want the best working with me Dr Foley."_

He had never regretted the decision in employing her. Of course they had their moments. He knew that their arguments were legendary in the Unit. Sighing heavily he remembered how bitter some of them had become. He never would intentionally hurt her, though he knew he had many times. Each time he felt something pierce his own heart. His damn temper, she had been right all those years ago. She had an innate ability to infuriate and calm him within one heartbeat. She had seen him at his very worst and yet stood by him unshaken. They had danced around each other like some virtual masquerade ball for almost ten years. The flirtatious song holding their interest enough to continue, but both of them careful to never lower their mask. Boyd tried to determine if it was indeed careful professionalism or pure stubbornness, neither of them willing to leave themselves open to rejection nor risking the ultimate death of their friendship. He knew he wasn't good at relationships, driving everyone further away from him, and he needed her too much to ever jeopardise what they had for something he knew could only end badly if he was involved.

He sighed again at her memory, she didn't even realise how beautiful she was and he hated himself for never telling her. The fact that she couldn't see what was blatantly obvious to anyone within a million miles of her just made her even more attractive. Her warmth and genuine affection for people was alluring. She had the ability to draw people to her, and an ease of making them trust her completely. Grace had proved her worth time and time again, and he knew she held the team together. Yes he might be the figure head, but it was Grace who was the peace keeper, who people turned too when they needed advice and help. No-one would willingly approach him for help unless they absolutely had to and he knew that. He had no idea what they would do now ….. or indeed what he would do. He never admitted, not even to himself, how much he relied and leaned on her. He closed his eyes as picked up with receiver.

"Yes" he answered gruffly.

"Boyd, ballistics have just come back on the bullet, we have a match."

"Okay thanks Eve; get Spence, team meeting, five minutes."

By the time Boyd reached the bullpen Spencer and Eve were already waiting for him.

"Okay, what have we got?" he wearily asked whilst sitting heavily in the chair facing where they stood.

"We have to release Harbinson, he's not our killer." Eve said more abruptly than she intended.

"What? ….. I thought? ….." Boyd's eyes darted between them confusion reigning on his face.

"It's not him." Spencer interjected. "His alibi checks out."

"His alibi?" Maybe it was tiredness, or shock, or both but Boyd's mind was finding it difficult to process the information he was hearing. He had been sure that Harbinson was guilty.

"Yea, apparently it was his mum's 75th birthday on Saturday and there was some sort of a family get-together … in Bristol. He was there all weekend. "Spence continued.

"What and you only have the word of his family for that do you? They couldn't _possibly_ be lying could they?"

"No, hold on, we have checked the CCTV from the train stations, he left early on Friday evening and returned on Monday afternoon. "

Boyd stood up and begin pacing, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "Could he have come back anytime during the weekend, waited for Grace and ….. I mean … well ….. it's a possibility isn't it."

"Yeah it's a possibility, but it didn't happen at least not by train. Eve has trawled through all the CCTV footage from Bristol train station and he didn't re-enter it again until he got on his train on Monday afternoon, AFTER you received the photograph. "

Boyd swore loudly, still pacing.

"Plus he also doesn't fit in with the results of the ballistics on the bullet." Eve continued.

Boyd stood still and slowly turned to look directly at Eve. "Yes, okay, the bullet, what's the story?"

"Well I ran it through the database and eventually it turned up a match." She fumbled over some papers on the table in front of her before continuing. "Ah here we go ….. this bullet was fired from the same gun used in the Highgate armed robbery in 1982. A high-end jewellery shop was held up by a gang of five men which went wrong resulting in one of the employees being killed as well as a lady who was standing nearby. Surprisingly only one of the gang members was ever caught, it appears that the other four legged it as soon as it got hairy, but the one they caught … a ….. Quinton Taylor had become a little distraught at the scene and the officers were able to make an arrest. "Eve moved towards the clear board and stuck up a photograph of Taylor beside the one of Stephen Harbinson.

"Could Harbinson of been one of the other gang members who disappeared?"

"No, he was inside at the time, turns out Harbinson's been in and out of prison for most of his life. "

Boyd stared intently "So what happened to Taylor?"

"He got life for murder." Spence replied.

"Well why now? Why after 29 years has this gun suddenly reappeared? The level of Boyd's voice was steadily rising.

"Taylor was released at the end of last year, it could be a coincidence I suppose" Spence shrugged but his tone was such that it was evident he thought it was no coincidence.

Boyd tried to clear his head as he searched his memory for any recollection of the Highgate robbery. Everything seemed so damn foggy.

"What has he got to do with Grace?"

"That's just it, nothing, as far as we can tell. She had no dealings with Taylor's case"

"What about her work at Broadmoor, would she have known him from there?" Boyd had moved towards the board and was studying the shaven headed man in the photograph in front of him.

"No, he was never in Broadmoor. There is no record of Grace ever coming into contact with Taylor at all."

Boyd ran his fingers threw his hair releasing the breath he wasn't conscious he was holding. "So where is he?"

"We've literally just got an address for him." Spence answered. "

"Right what the hell are we waiting for, come on MOVE."

"Hold on Boyd, what about Harbinson, you need to release him Boyd." Eve gently reminded him.

"Yea Harbinson …. I completely screwed that up, I dare say I'll be summons by the Commissioner before the end of the day.

"It's okay he's not going to file a complaint Sir." Spence smiled at his boss.

"He'd be completely stupid not to, I wanted to kill him."

"Turns out that when we had a closer look at Harbinson's house there were a few pot plants that he didn't find in his local garden centre. He easily played the game of blind eye for blind eye … or I should say blind eye for broken nose in this case!"

Boyd smiled at his young DI obviously relieved. He knew Spence had covered his back many times sometimes at the risk of his own career. "Thanks Spence." He said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. To be honest he deserved the kicking anyway for what he said about Grace."

"Let's get him outta here anyway eh, Eve can you arrange for someone to let him go?"

"Yeah sure, no problem"

"Spence ….. you're with me."

Taylor's dingy bedsit was dark and dank Spencer noted as he walked through the door that he had just picked the lock too, the smell of damp almost overpowering.

"What a hole." he said as he continued to look around the room they had just entered.

Boyd stopped to pick up some post that was strewn beneath the door, a sure sign that no-one had been here in at least a number of days. In amongst the countless takeaway menus and other junk mail was a letter from the Court service addressed to Mr Quinton Taylor.

"This is his place alright" Boyd extended the letter to Spence as his eyes adjusted to the dark conditions of the flat. The paint was flaking off the walls and mould was gathering underneath the one window that was prevented from letting in the afternoon sun by an old heavy green velvet curtain drawn firmly closed. The un-matching chairs were stained with endless years of spillage and abuse. The tattered carpet they stood upon littered with beer cans, vodka bottles and top shelf magazines. Boyd kicked his way through a pile of cans and takeaway boxes as he continued his exploration. From the corner of his eye something caught his attention. In the midst of the magazines and newspapers lay a hardback book. Boyd slowly bent down and picked it was sighing heavily as he did.

_Behind the Criminal Mask by Dr Grace Foley_.

Boyd slowly turned the book over and stared at the photograph adorning the cover, his fingers inadvertently tracing her face. It was a striking image of her, her blonde hair gleaming underneath the studio lights, blue eyes sparkling and full of life. Her skin glowing, radiant. She looked confident and happy. A sharp pain penetrated his heart as his eyes once again betrayed him and his mind replaced the beautiful image in front of him with the lifeless beaten form of his friend lying on the ground surrounded in a pool of her own blood. He carefully opened the already thumbed pages, flicking through stopping only to note the passages that had been underlined.

"Have a look at this Spence" he motioned to his DI who immediately crossed the room to where Boyd was standing.

"So, Taylor knew who Grace was then."

"Yeah … and where she worked" Boyd motioned to the blurb that was written on the cover underneath her photograph detailing Graces' experience and working career "…. She would have been easy to track down."

"But that doesn't explain why he would want to, as far as we can see Taylor had absolutely no connection with Grace, he had no reason hold a grudge."

"Maybe he wasn't a fan of her work." Boyd tried to be flippant but he was just as confused as Spence why Taylor would be interested in Grace.

"Oh maybe, he was a big fan of her work, to the point of obsession." Spence deducted.

Boyd ran his fingers threw his hair brushing it off his face. "It's like something straight out of Misery, but yeah, it's certainly a possibility and at the minute it's the only idea we've got." He swallowed hard, looking intently at the book he was still holding. "Get Eve down here, have her do her thing, tell her to check everything for anything that seems even remotely strange."

"No problem Boss."

"We need to find Taylor."

"I'll send his photograph and details to all the surrounding local forces and tell them to pick him up on sight." Spence answered.

"Great …. thanks Spence …. and make sure you tell them we need him alive. If anything happens to him we will never find Grace." Spence nodded in response as he began dialling Eve's number.  
>"Eve, its Spence …"<p>

_

Boyd sat heavily in his chair placing Grace's book on the desk in front of him. The well-thumbed pages and underlined passages portraying that the book had been well read and considered.

'_In our dreams we see all sorts of things: delights that we would be prosecuted for pursuing; horrors such as Dante could never imagine. Fortunately we are paralysed, and cannot act them out. There are some people who cannot switch off their dreams, and cannot shut their ears to the ethereal voices that we all hear in our sleep. We call them psychotic …'  
><em>  
>Was Taylor acting out his dreams, his infatuation with Grace spilling over into the conscious world?<p>

Boyd spent the next few hours trawling through the book making notes on any underlined passages or places that Taylor had marked. As far as he could tell there wasn't an immediate common thread driving Taylor's thoughts, except of course the fact it was all written by Grace. Eve had telephoned earlier to say there was nothing of interest at Taylor's bedsit, apart from the fact it was filthy and full of porn magazines, all of which Boyd was already aware off. He felt sickened as he tried to stop the horror of what Taylor may have done to Grace before committing the final act of ownership. He rubbed his hand across his beard as he tried to dispel the noise within him.

Without warning his mobile phone began to vibrate loudly on the desk where he had long ago thrown it. He knew that both Spence and Eve were back in the office, so it was neither of them trying to reach him, and as there was no one else he wished to speak to he buried his head further into his hands. His attempts to ignore it however were futile as the vibration continued. Frustrated he reached out and lifted it quickly, his blood running chillingly cold as he caught sight of the caller ID

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, violence,

Rating T –

**Hey everyone. I am so sorry that this has taken so long to update …. I hope you haven't given up on this story – or on Grace! I think the other chapters should fall into place quite quickly so hopefully it won't take so long for the next update. I know this story is more relationship & emotional based than the nitty gritty of the ins and outs of the case … I hope you don't' mind! THANK YOU to all of you who have read and reviewed - I really appreciate all your comments. I hope that you will continue to read …. And of course continue to review. Thank you. Xx**

**Beyond Grace**

**Chapter 9**

Eve had returned from Taylor's house just after 7pm. She had spent the afternoon rummaging around the small bedsit looking through countless layers of clutter and filth in the hope of finding something that would suggest Grace had been there or lead them to her. Carefully she cleared the floor space, processing and bagging countless pieces of would be evidence to re-examine back at the lab as she went. She reached into her kit bag and retrieved some luminol liberally spraying it over the floor before shining an ultraviolet light methodically across the surface.

She swore loudly as the light returned a negative result. Where ever Grace was shot it certainly wasn't in that room, the absence of blood proving it beyond doubt.

Eve breathed in deeply trying to determine if she was relieved or frustrated at the lack of evidence. She was glad that Grace's last moments were not spent in the squalled, stinking, dank surroundings where she now stood, but with that knowledge she knew that they were no closer to finding her. She had a good relationship with Grace, almost immediately they seemed to develop an understanding of one another, but it was during her illness that the two became extremely close. Eve had watched her own mother fight hard against the same brutal disease. As a teenager she had seen her transform from a vibrant women full of life and hope, to a frail, grey, old lady as the disease took hold and ravished her body. She was too young to fully understand what was happening, too young to be of any great help. She remembered how she used to sit for hours perched on the edge of her mother's bed reading quietly to her, daily watching her weaken. When death finally claimed her Eve wasn't frightened by it, in fact, in many ways she felt it a welcome release. Her mother had fought hard, but she was tired. But with that release Eve knew deep down she was angry. Angry that death had stolen precious time from them both, that her mother didn't have the opportunity to see the women she had grown into. She often wondered if she would be proud of her, and the choices she had made. Her mother's death formed a huge part in her decision to pursue the career path she had, making sense of the incomprehensible.

When Eve had discovered that Grace was facing the same fight those long ago suppressed feelings began to rise within her again. The pain, helplessness and confusion of how unfair it was that so many evil people roamed the streets and the gentle, good, honest people like her mum, like Grace were dealt life's cruel indiscriminate blows. In many ways Grace had become a mother to her during her time with CCU. It would always be Grace she would speak to first if she needed advice or help, or just to let off steam when Spence was just being an idiot or Boyd was being a general prick, which was often. She knew Grace knew how to handle Boyd, knew when to push him and when to back off. Eve trusted Grace's instincts with him. She had saved her skin many times when Eve had missed the red midst flash in his eyes as she continued to berate him and push him to his limits. It was Grace who intervened and prevented the carnage that everyone knew would be inevitable had she continued. As the years had passed Eve could see how inter-dependable Grace & Boyd had become. Neither of them would ever openly admit it, but they were lost without the other, which is why it shocked her that Grace didn't want him to know anything about her cancer.

"_You need to tell Boyd, Grace. " Eve hand was supportingly resting on Grace's arm. She could see the fear in Grace's eyes and felt the same helplessness she had years previously perched on the edge of her mother's bed. _

"_No!" Grace snapped back. "Promise me Eve; promise me that you won't mention any of this to him."_

"_Why? I don't understand. He would want to know." Eve looked at Grace completely confused. _

"_I just don't want him knowing. He's enough on his plate without fussing over me; anyway I'm not sure he would even care at the moment."_

"_Grace you know that's not true, of course he'd care. " _

"_Hmm well, still I don't want him knowing okay."_

"_Grace, he's going to be so hurt if he finds out you kept this from him." Eve held Grace's gaze and for a brief moment she saw the fear rest in her eyes before Grace once again gained control of her emotions. _

"_Well hopefully he will never find out then, at least not until he has nothing to worry about. Seriously Eve, he's been through so much already with what happened to Luke and now this Lynda Cummings thing. He won't admit it but it has him shaken up pretty badly, the last thing he needs is to be distracted by this." Eve continued to search Grace's face, the fear she had seen seconds before now masked now by utter concern for Boyd._

"_Seriously Grace, even when you're facing the biggest challenge of your life you are still more concerned about Boyd and how he feels than you are about the support you need. He doesn't deserve you you know." _

_Grace smiled warmly as she took Eve by the hands "Promise me Eve, this stays between us, yes?" Eve nodded her head in reply unable to bring herself to verbalise the words. _

"_Thank you ….." Grace continued "…. and keep an eye on him for me eh? He's not as strong as he likes to think he is."_

_Eve rolled her eyes "What … Boyd's welfare again?" she laughed before adding "I will, seriously Grace try not to worry about him though, we need to concentrate on you and getting you fit and well again." Eve reached over and hugged Grace tightly knowing full well that her words had fallen on deaf ears._

As Eve arrived back at the lab she placed the packages containing the evidence she collected at Taylor's neatly on the bench in front of her logging each one as she did so. Picking up the telephone she dialled Boyd's' extension.

"Yea" He sounded distant.

"Hi Boyd, its Eve."

"What did you get at Taylor's?"

"Nothing to talk about yet, I've brought some samples back with me, and will begin to run some tests on them, we should be able to at least get a DNA from them, confirm for sure it's Taylor."

"Was there nothing more substantial to go on?"

"She didn't die there Boyd, there was no trace of blood."

Boyd closed his eyes and let her words wash over him.

"Are you sure?" he softly said.

"Yes, yes of course I'm sure. If Grace had been shot there we would of definitely found blood no matter how well someone had tried to clean it."

Boyd swallowed hard. He suddenly became aware of the tension that had built within him. He had fully expected Eve to tell him that the place had been covered in blood which someone had tried to clean. He fully expected her to come into his office, look him in the eyes and tell him she had found Grace's blood all over that dirty hole. Now, he couldn't explain the emotions that were engulfing him. He felt relief, but was confused as to why. He wanted to find Grace; he needed to find her, so why did he feel such an overwhelming relief? The answer unveiled itself to him quicker than he was prepared for. He put his head in his hand rubbing his forehead as the realisation swamped his body. The realisation that he wasn't ready to admit that she was gone; he didn't want to let her go. He couldn't let her go. He knew the minute he admitted she was gone, the minute he held her lifeless body in his arms, would be the minute he was finished. There would be no way back from this. The longer she was missing the more he was justified in spending every waking minute thinking about her, remembering her and the way they were with each other, what they were to each other. When she was still missing he had a reason to continue, to fight on. No-one could blame him for that. No-one could blame him for not wanting to say goodbye to his closest friend.

"Okay thanks Eve." He replaced the handset before she had a chance to reply.

Eve carefully removed a cigarette butt from one the evidence bags and dropped solution on it before placing it into the machine to her right. She switched it on and walked over to the computer screen searching for the photo Boyd had been sent of Grace. Something wasn't right, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it wasn't right. The scene was too perfect. She searched through the files and clicked on the video file of Grace's message, pressing replay every time it finished. The phrasing bothered her. She isolated the start of the message and played it again and again, unsure if she was willingly herself to hear something that wasn't actually there and yet she was sure of it, sure Grace was trying to tell them something. She rubbed her hands over her face. Spence had been right; they were too close to this case. She knew it was affecting her and how she was processing things. Her mind unable to separate the truth of the evidence from the truth of her pain. Once again, she pressed play and listened to Grace's voice.

"_Peter, I know that you will be blaming yourself for this, guilt is a strong emotion obviously …."_

After he had spoken to Eve Boyd had allowed his thoughts to run riot through his mind. His memories, feelings, longings and pain all fighting for room as he tried to focus. He had sat reading through Taylor's copy of Grace's book trying unsuccessfully to prevent himself from imagining the horror his friend had went through. He knew the very worse that people were capable of and it made him sick.

Without warning his mobile phone began to vibrate loudly on the desk where he had long ago thrown it. He knew that both Spence and Eve were back in the office, so it was neither of them trying to reach him, and as there was no one else he wished to speak to he buried his head further into his hands. His attempts to ignore it however were futile as the vibration continued. Frustrated he reached out and lifted it quickly, his blood running chillingly cold as he caught sight of the caller ID.

He starred for what only could have been a few moments but felt like an eternity. His heart pounding his chest as if trying to escape its confinement. The phone continuing to vibrate in his hand, the ID continuing to flash on the screen.

_**Grace Grace Grace Grace Grace Grace **_

He could feel his throat begin to constrict, his mouth becoming increasingly dry, he swallowed hard as he answered.

"Hello." He softly said.

His words were met only with silence.

"Who is this and how the hell did you get this phone?" He said the urgency rising in voice which was met with only laughter from the other end. Male laughter.

"Taylor, you listen to me – I'm gonna track you down, and nail you to the floor then beat the living crap clean out of you. Tell me where I can find Grace." Boyd had automatically sat bolt upright in his chair, his face reddening with rage and hatred as he yelled into his mobile phone.

"Now, now Mr Boyd that's not a very nice way to great an old friend now is it." Taylor replied his tone full of provocation.

"Look Taylor you don't know me, and I don't know what the hell your problem was with Grace, but I swear to you by the time I'm finished with you, you're not even gonna know your own name let alone anyone else's – now tell me where I can find her."

"Oh I think you'll find I do know you and I don't have any problem with Grace, DSI Boyd – the problem I have is with YOU."

Boyd sank back in his chair, Taylor's words hitting him like a heavy weight in his chest.

"What did your problem with me have to do with Grace?"

"You don't even remember do you?" Taylor's tone changed from one of taunting to one of despise.

"Highgate 1982 – I remember."

"Do you remember what you did DSI Boyd?"

Boyd did remember, he remembered exactly but he hadn't come into direct contact with Taylor. He hadn't been the one to arrest him, or interview him. Taylor should have no idea who he was.

"I remember." Boyd said quietly. "But why take Grace, why didn't you just kill me? You know when I catch up with you Taylor you are gonna wish you'd killed me instead. Are you listening? Now tell me ….. WHERE'S GRACE?"

Taylor laughed loudly again as he replied. "She is right here Boyd, right here beside me."

"You're a sick ….." A wave of emotions overtaking his body causing him to begin to shake.

"Now Peter, play nice otherwise I won't let you talk to her."

"Wha …." Boyd's voice broke off. He leaned forward using his desk to support him, his body reeling unsure of what he was hearing. He struggled to keep his breathing under control, fighting to keep his thoughts in line. Swallowing hard he continued.

"Whatdya mean?" he asked immediately holding his breath in anticipation of the reply.

"I mean, Peter, that unless you are nice to me I won't let you speak to the lovely Dr Foley."

"But she's …"

"Dead? No, well, not yet anyway."

"The photograph ….." Boyd tried to shake the confusion from his mind. He had seen the photograph; he had seen Grace lying there lifeless covered in blood.

"Ah yes, it turned out rather well didn't it. I was very proud of the finished results. It's amazing what you can do these days with the right computer package and some pig's blood."

"You mean Grace, she's …"

"Alive, oh yes – but how long for depends on you."

He tried to gather his thoughts, as he processed the information Taylor had given. "I want to speak to her, let me speak to Grace." Boyd exhaled slowly closing his eyes; his breathing was heavy, his heart beating harder than he knew was possible. After a few long moments he heard her voice.

"BOYD"

"Grace, Grace are you okay?" He could feel his eyes sting as tears began to pool within them. He could barely believe this was happening.

"Help me Boyd… please"

"Grace where are you?"

"That's enough Mr Boyd."

"TAYLOR PUT GRACE BACK ON THE PHONE ….."

"I said enough! Now you have one hour. You come alone, and you tell no-one. Understand? If I even suspect someone is following you I will kill her – don't doubt that for one second Boyd."

"Whe …. Where do you want me to go?"

"There's a disused warehouse on the Kempton Industrial estate. Meet me there and Boyd don't be late." The phone went dead.

Boyd grabbed a pen and scribbled Kempton Indus Est on his notepad before tearing off the paper, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair he ran out the door and out of the office speaking to no-one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyright for Waking the dead or its characters – all rights belong to the BBC

Content: Heartache, angst, violence,

Rating T –

**Hi everyone! Many apologies again on the length of time it has taken to update this …. We are on the home stretch now, so shouldn't be too long before it is finished! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, would love to hear what you think so please comment and let me know. Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has continued reading and for all those who have reviewed. Your comments and time are very much appreciated. xx**

**Beyond Grace**

**Chapter 10**

The door to the lab slid open as Spencer entered the noise of which caused Eve to look up from her computer and motion him over.

"Is Boyd here?" Spence opened.

"No, isn't he in his office?"

"He was, then his phone went and he rushed out, I assumed it was you and he was heading here. Damn I need to speak to him."

Eve shrugged. "Sorry Spence, haven't seen him, but have a listen to this would you?"

Spence walked towards the computer screen where Eve was standing, realising as he got closer exactly what Eve had been watching.

"Aww Eve, do I have to watch this again, I hate seeing Grace like that."

"Yes you do, I may be wrong but I think she's trying to tell us something." Spence nodded as Eve began playing the video

_Peter, I know that you will be blaming yourself for this, guilt is a strong emotion obviously" (muffled) She turned her gaze away from the camera as if she was speaking to whoever was behind it and softly said "Sorry, okay, yes I'm sorry I'll read it." _She continued to camera _"I have been told that this will be a final message to you, and that when you receive it you will already know that I am dead." _She inhaled heavily closing her eyes for the briefest secondto compose herself._ "I warn you that this is just the start, I am the first but I won't be the last. The game is on; you have to find my capturer before they find you. Cat and mouse Boyd ….. DON'T PLA…."_

"Okay so what am I listening for?" Spence asked confused.

"Just here" Eve reached over and replayed the file.

"_guilt is a strong emotion obviously" _

"Yea and …."

"That part was unscripted, we know this because Grace apologises to whoever is behind the camera for not reading what he has told her too. It bothered me, so I slowed down the audio …. Now listen again.

"guilt is a strong emotion ….. _(distorted)_ it's not what it seems."

"I've played it over and over and I don't know now if I am just hearing what I want to hear but to me the distorted word which we originally thought was 'obviously' is in actual fact …."

"It's not what it seems." Spence interrupted.

"Yeah, that's what I hear too."

"What's not what it seems though?

"I'm not sure. Was Grace trying to let Boyd know that she didn't blame him, or that he shouldn't feel guilty?"

"That would be just like Grace, thinking of Boyd even when … Argh it's infuriating the way she is always ….. The way she did always put him first in everything."

"That was just Grace, always thinking of others."

"Always thinking of Boyd you mean, if only he spared her the same courtesy." Spence rubbed his eyes with his hands before continuing. "Anyway the reason I was looking for Boyd is I've found something too. Look at this." Spence placed the file he was holding on top of the bench and opened it drawing Eve's attention to the insert.

"That woman who was shot and killed in the Highgate robbery wasn't just an innocent passer by – she was Quinton Taylor's lover. Apparently she had gone into the jewellery store first to distract the owners preventing them from raising the alarm before it was too late. Anyway the alarm was raised eventually and a unit deployed to the shop, among them was DI Boyd. "

"Did Boyd shoot Quinton's lover?" Eve asked.

"Dunknow, there were a number of shots fired that day but no-one was ever sure from who's gun the fatal bullet came from. The investigation board found that the officers had acted in a justifiable manner and so no further time or resources were wasted in finding out exactly who fired the bullet."

"You wouldn't get away with that now would you?" Eve replied raising her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Yea I know."

"Guess that explains why Quinton didn't run, watching his lover gunned down like that must have been a shock. Before he realised what was happening it was too late. Would Quinton have known that Boyd was involved though?"

"I don't know, I suppose it's a possibility but that still doesn't explain Grace's involvement."

"Unless …. Spence … you don't think Taylor would have taken Grace to get at Boyd? Boyd took his lover away from him so he takes Boyd's?"

"Yea but Grace is not Boyd's lover is she!"

"No ….. but you can't deny they are unbelievable close. Maybe Taylor assumed they were lovers, or maybe he realised that Grace was the closest person to Boyd therefore the easiest target."

"We need to talk to Boyd."

Spence reached into his pocket and took out his mobile quickly dialling Boyd's number.

'_You have reached the voice mail of DSI Boyd, I'm sorry I can't take your call right now, but please leave your number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.'_

"Boyd its Spence ring me straight away please …. it's urgent."

"That's strange." Spence continued turning to Eve. "Boyd never has his mobile phone off."

"You said he left right after being on the phone yea?"

"Yea, I was waiting until he finished, but then my phone rang in the meantime. While I was still on the call he got up and almost ran out of the building."

"And he didn't say anything?"

"No, nothing at all, that's why I thought he was only coming here."

"We need to know who that call was from Spence."

As they entered the bullpen Spence went straight to his desk, lifting the receiver from the telephone he began dialling.

"Yes hi this is DI Spencer Jordan Cold Case Unit, I need a trace on the last telephone number that called DSI Boyd's mobile please. Yes his number is 077009056423. Thanks, as quick as you can eh?"

He got up from his chair and walked into Boyd's office were Eve was standing.

"Looks like he did just up and leave in a hurry, his computer isn't even locked." She said looking up and motioning towards the laptop sitting on Boyd's desk. Papers and files were strewn across the work space as he left them.

The sound of Spence's telephone ringing in the bullpen startled them. Spence walked towards Boyd's desk and lifted his phone before transferring the call through.

"DI Jordan … Yes, Yes I did ….. I'm sorry could you repeat that ….Are you sure? What time was this at? ….. Okay thanks." Spence sat heavily into Boyd's chair as he replaced the receiver rubbing his hands over his face.

"What is it?"

"The call …. it was made from Grace's mobile."

"Meaning Taylor ….."

"Yea Taylor, and Boyd's God knows where, but you bet your ass he's looking for him. I don't have a good feeling about this Eve."

"No, me neither." Eve replied wearily.

* * *

><p>No-one watching the black Audi drive aggressively through the busy London traffic would have suspected the turmoil the driver was going through. His emotions were being pummelled from every thought that was currently racing through his mind. The pain and darkness of the last few days, the fear that had encompassed him had briefly found respite at the sound of her voice, only to be replaced by the panic of not reaching her in time or not figuring out what the hell Taylor was doing before it was too late. One thing he knew for certain was that he wasn't thinking straight, that he did know. He should have called this in, he should have told Spence and Eve where he was going, so many procedures he knew that he should have followed, but he couldn't take the risk of anything happening to Grace. He couldn't bear it if something he did or didn't do lead to her death and the fear that he was going to somehow screw this up was tormenting him.<p>

Boyd's heart began to beat harder as he pulled up outside the grey imposing building that cast a dark and eerie shadow over the industrial estate. He could feel the beads of sweat resting on his forehead as he opened the glove compartment and lifted out his police issue gun. He hated carrying a weapon, usually it was Spence, or in previous times, Stella and Mel who were the fire arms experts, however today he had a foreboding feeling that he was going to need it.

Slowly he stepped out of the car and walked towards the big steel doors which slid open with ease, the adrenalin surging through his body as he entered. His eyes adjusted to the darkened area, the large open space littered with pieces of dismantled machinery and broken furniture. The musty damp catching his throat as he proceeded through the building trying to get his bearings.

"Grace, Grace can you hear me?" He shouted into the emptiness, his deep voice echoed around the hollow space.

He moved cautiously towards large double doors situated at the end of the rectangular room. As he approached he reached to reassure himself that his gun was within easy reach. The door led into a corridor which had further doors leading of it.

_They could be anywhere_. He knew that Taylor had the advantage; he could appear at any moment from either one of these rooms and shoot him before he even had a chance to blink. Slowly and as quietly as he could he made his way down the long narrow corridor listening carefully outside each room as he passed. A sudden noise ahead of him made his heart rate surge as he quickly leaned into the wall trying to determine exactly which room it came from. He edged his way along, back pressed towards the coldness of the concrete before stopping at the door frame, listening carefully for any noise that would confirm movement inside. He swallowed hard as the unmistakeable sound of footsteps resounded from behind the wooden barrier. Closing his eyes he took a long steadying breath. He wasn't a religious man, but in that moment for reasons that even he couldn't even explain he found himself whispering a prayer that whatever happened in the next few moments wouldn't lead to Grace being harmed.

Slowly he reached inside his jacket and retrieved his gun, and as he took another long deep breath he felt his foot impact with the door as he violently kicked it open.

"TAYLOR!"

Boyd felt his stomach turn at the sight her frail helpless form sat huddled in the corner of the room her legs pulled up tight against her, arms wrapped around them, the look of fear in her eyes as they locked with his. Those blue eyes that had once sparkled now only exposed the sheer terror that was flooding through her body. Grace Foley was convinced she was going to die. Taylor had told her as much, and she had no reason to doubt him. Her face already displayed the result of his previous handiwork. Her left eye almost closed from the brutal punch she had received when trying to warn the team not to play Taylor's game. Her top lip swollen and bruised, her ribs aching from the boot that was forcibly applied to them when she initially refused to record the video. He had almost broken her, until she had heard Boyd's voice. She knew that he would come for her. Once he knew that she was still alive he wouldn't leave her, he would never leave her. Part of her was filled with relief at this knowledge, however a bigger part of her wished he had of let her go. Taylor wanted Boyd dead, and he had used her as a pawn in his game. She had tried to warn Boyd not to play, tried to tell him to let her go, but deep down she knew he wasn't that kind of man. He would never walk away from her.

Boyd pointed his gun towards Taylor who was standing yards from him, his own gun pointed towards the head of Grace. Without dropping his gaze from Taylor he spoke to her.

"It's okay Grace, you're gonna be okay….. Taylor …. drop your weapon, it's over."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me it's over Boyd huh? It's not over, it's only just begun."

"I'm warning you, I will shoot, without hesitation." Boyd continued.

"Yeah just like you did before, when you shot Susie, you murderous scum."

"I never ….."

"Look save your breath, I know it was you. I've spent years dreaming of this day when I can finally take my revenge. You stole Susie from me, you made me watch the woman that I love breathe her last breath and now it's my turn to repay the favour. I'm gonna enjoy making you watch the woman you love die."

"What? You don't think …. Grace and I are not in a relationship, we're colleagues. You've got it wrong."

"On the contrary Boyd, I've watched you, seen you together. Whether you choose to believe it or not, you are more than work colleagues."

"You're deluded, now put the gun down …. I'm not going to ask you again Taylor."

"So you mean to tell me if I pull this trigger you won't try to save her." Taylor replied cocking his gun as he did so.

"I swear Taylor ….."

* * *

><p>Eve slowly lifted the notepad that was thrown on Boyd's desk and held it towards the light. Quickly she got up and started searching Boyd's desk.<p>

"What are you doing?" Spence enquired.

"Just trying an old trick ….. can you see a pencil anywhere?"

"Here check his drawer." Spencer said opening the top right hand drawer and displacing its contents until he found the object of intent. Passing it to Eve he watched as she used the shallow angle to scribble carefully over the indentations in the notepad.

"Bingo!" she said as she passed the notepad to Spence revealing the message underneath.

'_Kempton Indus Est'_

"Eve you genius, that's got to be it. Come on …. I'll call for back up on the way."

* * *

><p>"You swear what Boyd …. You swear you'll kill me? Maybe so, but not until I kill her first!"<p>

It happened so fast Boyd didn't have time to think. As soon as he saw Taylor turn his gaze away from him and look towards Grace, he knew. Everything within him knew what Taylor was going to do. Everything within him was silently screaming for Grace to get out of the way. His heart thumped against his chest as his mind taunted him with Taylor's words.

"_**I'm gonna enjoy making you watch the woman you love die."**_

He couldn't tell which came first, the sound of Taylor pulling the trigger, the sound of his own voice calling her name, or his swift movement towards her.

"GRACE!"

Without thought or fear for himself he leapt in front of her. His eyes impulsively closing as he felt the burn in his chest as the bullet entered him. It's warm, agonising burn causing him to immediately gasp for air as he fell hard onto the surface beneath. Blood soaked through his shirt, and spilled onto the ground beside him. His chest heaved heavily as his lungs struggled to function under the pressure bearing down on them. Darkness engulfed him as his eyes once again closed.

He heard his breath rattle in his throat, heard Grace's heart-wrenching cry, and then heard another gunshot echo in the black emptiness.

TBC


End file.
